falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
102 Delta
102 Delta is a radio station operated by musicians, all refugees from the Delta and the predations of the Klansmen Confederacy. Black culture and music is celebrated by the radio station, and Andrea Hicks in particular is pretty well-integrated into the black power movement. The radio station acts as a sort of friendly rival to 'Lurker Lane 11.7 "Mudtown". History The radio station that 102 Delta resides in near the Mississippi River has been around since before the Great War, but it was deserted until fairly recently. The current residents of 102 Delta were originally just regular old musicians who lived in the Mississippi Delta. Andrea Hicks was a wandering singer who already had an ideological edge, Dogface Jones was a musician who often played at bars and holidays, and Mashed Potato Johnson was a farmer who also played music. The three already knew each other before everything happened and sometimes cooperated when convenient. They all fled the Delta after an attack by the Klansmen Confederacy, led by Grand Wizard Jack Cooper, devastated the region and killed many people. The three musicians traveled together until they came to the old Tennessee border, and they stopped. After some poking around, they found the radio station that would become 102 Delta. It took two years before Andrea Hicks finally got the radio station up and working, and after that, the musicians broadcast their music on 102 Delta on a near-constant basis. While Dogface Jones and Mashed Potato Johnson are almost exclusively heard through their music, Andrea Hicks is often heard rattling out screeds about the resilience of the black race and screeds against the klansmen that drove her from her homeland. Hicks also sometimes talks about the news of the region, both in Mississippi and closer in Tennessee for events taking place in New Memphis. The populace of New Memphis is largely positive towards Hicks and her radio although many are not all with her in regards to her ideology. Programming Sample Playlist *Etta James - I'd Rather Go Blind *John Lee Hooker - Boom Boom *Howlin' Wolf - Smokestack Lightin’ *Albert King - Born Under A Bad Sign *Ray Charles - I Got A Woman *B.B. King - The Thrill is Gone *Dogface Jones - Rads and My Woman *Mashed Potato Johnson - My Mirror is Broken *Dogface Jones - The Rope Tree *Mashed Potato Johnson - Rollin' Down the River Notable Staff Andrea Hicks Andrea Hicks is the main DJ of 102 Delta, and she is the face of the radio station to the wider wasteland. A black nationalist with a chip on her shoulder, Hicks is less of a musician than her companions, but she is much more adept at technology. She is the driving personality behind the radio station and was the one that persuaded the other two musicians to broadcast their music. Dogface Jones Dogface Jones was originally just a wandering musician in the Mississippi Delta who played in various bars and settlements. Growing up around the ruins of Greenville, Dogface Jones earned his name early in life from his uncle who referred to him as such on a regular basis. Living a transient lifestyle for the next thirty years, Dogface Jones was forced to leave the Delta when the klansmen attacked. Dogface Jones, along with Mashed Potato Johnson, writes and sings his own music, and he favors a more sad variety of lyrics compared to Johnson's more angry lyrics. Mashed Potato Johnson Mashed Potato Johnson was a farmer in the Mississippi Delta who was a devil with a guitar. Reputed to hold court with demons and other unholy entities, Mashed Potato Johnson is rumored to be much older than he looks. It is unknown where Johnson's name came from, and it seems that everyone has just always called him that. When the klansmen attacked the Delta, Mashed Potato Johnson fought hard to keep his land. Johnson was persuaded by others to leave after the klansmen burned his house down, and he came north with the other two musicians. Compared to Dogface Jones, Mashed Potato Johnson is much more angry about being forced from his home. However unlike Hicks, Johnson expresses his views in his songs rather than political tirades. Quotes Category:Radio Stations